


Hunk o’ Burnin’ Love (No More Puns, Gabriel)

by Insanefangirl



Series: Flaming Heart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester’s Parent, Firefighter Castiel, Law Student Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Paramedic Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Castiel works for the Lebanon fire department, one day he saves a man with really great green eyes with a very protective and possibly rabies carrying brother.Summary sucks story doesn’t (too much)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Flaming Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876039
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	Hunk o’ Burnin’ Love (No More Puns, Gabriel)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own supernatural or characters

Castiel Novak has been with the Lebanon fire station for the last six years now. He loves it, it’s his way of helping people without having to take 10 years out of his life. Not to mention the money he saved. 

Of course his parents, who owned one of the biggest publishing companies in the country, were not happy about this and Cas hasn’t talked to any of them since. 

“Hey, Cassie!” Except his paramedic cousin, Gabriel. 

“Yes, Gabriel?” Cas refocused on the burning college dorm building the truck was approaching. 

“Think we’ll save any really greatfull college chicks?”Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows. “Sorority chicks?” 

“Considering it’s a standard freshman dorm, I’m going to have to say your chances are very slim.” 

“Just got to burn my dreams to the ground, Cassie.” Cas ignored his cousin and his puns for the rest trip. 

As soon as they arrive Cas is on the ground and getting to work. He enters the building with a small team in search of people. Feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline in his veins as he does so. 

“Help!” Cas hears what sounds like a girl and makes his way toward the sound. 

“Miss!” He calls back, he continues to call and Cas is able to track her voice through the thick smoke. 

Finding her, he leads her carefully out the building. Once out Cas hands her to Charlie, another medic. The girl seemed shaken but otherwise unharmed. 

The building gave a shudder and cracks under the flames. 

“Dean!” An alarmed cry calls Cas’ attention as Balthazar, Anna, and Gabriel are currently struggling to keep a large, floppy haired man from running into the building. 

Cas runs to help.

“Sir please stay back.” Cas tries to console. “Is your friend inside?” 

“My brother.” The man looks scary, not sobbing in desperation. Like he is a split second away from running into a burning building blind to save his brother and hurting anyone who got in his way.

“Do you know where he is?” 

The man was about to answer before Cas’ walkie talkie crackles to life in his helmet. 

“All our men are out of the building. Focus on containing and getting rid of those flames, boys. Buildings not safe to send anyone in.” Naomi’s voice came through. 

“No!” The man wriggles out of Balthazar’s grip, but Cas grabes him quickly. The man takes a swing at Cas and he quickly dodges out of the way. 

“I’ll get your brother.” Cas promises, getting a firm grip on the man’s arm. “But you need to stay here and cooperate.” 

The man doesn’t look happy, but he has stopped struggling and nods. “He should be in the west end.” 

Before anyone could talk him out of it, Cas runs into the crashing building. 

“Dean!” He calls but doesn’t hear anything. Cas heads west, fighting through the flames in search of this stranger who means everything to his brother. 

He continues to call the man’s name and look. 

He finally catches what seems to be a body. 

“Sir? Dean? Can you hear me?” Cas asks, tapping the man’s face. 

“Must be my guardian angel.” The man gasped out before coughing. He cracks his eyes open and even through the slits, Cas can make out grass green eyes. 

“I don’t think so, Dean.” Cas lifts the man in a fireman’s carry and begins the trek back to the street. 

Light temporarily blinds him as they exit the building. Gabriel is already ready with a stretcher and an oxygen mask and Cas carefully sets Dean on it. 

“De!” The brother has already found them and had attached himself to the stretcher. 

“Hey, Sammy. You get the pizza?” Dean says through the mask.

That seems to break Sam’s amazing composure because he begins to cry as a laugh escapes his lip. 

Dean is loaded into an ambulance with his brother and Gabriel. The doors shut and Cas is left with a good feeling in his heart. This was why he did his job. 

———

A few day’s later Cas is doing some paperwork in the engine bay when he hears someone approach. 

“Hey.” It’s the two brothers and Cas can’t help the grin the breaks his face. Dean is carrying a circular tin wrapped in foil.

“Hello Dean and Sam. Dean how are you feeling?” He looks better, sounds it too. Without the smoke and grit Cas can easily see buzzed dark blonde hair, tan and freckled skin. The eyes, of course, are as green as ever, like Granny Smiths. 

“Better, I only spent one night at the hospital before I was released.” 

“I’m glade to hear it.” He was too, Dean had been in there for a long time breathing in that smoke. “Castiel Novak.” 

“So I wasn’t too far with the guardian angel thing?” Dean smirks and Sam looks like he’s unsure if he wants to slap himself or his brother. 

“Yeah, we were glade to here it too.” Sam jumps in before Cas can respond.  
“We wanted to bring this for you. You didn’t have to go back in there by yourself.” Dean stomps on his foot and Sam adds. “And I didn’t make your job any easier. Sorry I tried to hit you.” 

“Don’t worry, Sam. People have done far worse trying to save a loved one.” Cas gives a comforting smile and Sam relaxes. When his brother wasn’t in danger he was more like a over grown puppy. 

“Ahh,” Dean coos at his brother teasingly. “Sammy loves me.”

“You know I do, you jerk.” 

“Bitch.” Dean respondes in some odd ritual of endearment. 

“I need to make another stop. I bit one of the medics. Is he here?” Sam adds sheepishly. 

“Gabriel? Yeah he’s in the back. I wouldn’t be too nervous, he would not shut up about the handsome man who gave him rabies.” 

“Don’t worry, Sammy’s had all his shots.” Sam shoots his brother a glare as a blush makes his way up his neck. 

“I’ll be right back.” Sam says before walking toward the back of the station. 

“Oh, here.” Dean hands him the tin. Peaking inside he sees it’s a still warm apple pie with lattice crust.

“You made this?” 

“Yeah, Sam helped. Cut the apples, I wouldn’t let him touch anything else. Kid’s smart as hell but absolutely useless in the kitchen. 

“You don’t go to the college?” Cas had assumed, though Dean does look older, that he was a freshmen with his brother. 

“Nah, I work at Singer’s Garage. I was helping Sam study in his room when everything went up in flames. Talk about great timing for a pizza run.” Dean looks into his eyes sincerely. “Thanks for stopping him from going after me.” 

“Your brother loves you very much.” 

“Yeah, kind of all eachother has, you know?” Dean gives a small smile. 

“Do you want to help me finish this pie? It looks delicious, but I couldn’t possibly eat it in one sitting.” Cas offers and is rewarded by bright green eyes lighting up like fireworks. 

“Yeah. You seem busy now, but how about 6? My place?” Dean is writing something on a scrape of paper from his pocket. 

“I’d like that.” Cas smiles and takes the paper. It has Dean’s phone number on it. 

Gabriel and Sam join them from the back. Sam’s face is bright red, he must have suffered through his cousin’s dirty jokes or insistent flirting. 

“Call me sometime and I’ll show you something else you can bite.” Gabriel is saying as they join them. 

Dean throws his head back in laughter and Cas briefly ponders if it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his life. 

Sam shoots his brother daggers but his face is red as the fire truck Gabriel is leaning on. 

“I’m sorry to say my brother is a bit of a prude.” Dean says with a smirk. 

“Well, see about that.” Gabriel responds, eyeing Sam. Dean laughs again.

“Well, we better go. Bye.” Sam is practically dragging his howling brother out the door. 

“Did you even get his number?” He hears Sam ask Dean. 

“I’ve got myself a night of pie and hot firefighter.” Dean says, just barely within earshot. “What about you, Sammy? Gonna bite?” 

Dean gives a yelp in pain. 

“What have we gotten ourselves into, Gabriel?” Cas asks his cousin as he hears the brothers drive away. 

“I’ve got no idea, Cassie.” He says, putting a sucker in his mouth. “But it’s gonna be a hell of a lot of fun.”


End file.
